


Devil Inside

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Murder Mystery, Plot Twists, Sad, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: There's a killer on the looseJosh is a young, but bright detective on the case. With the help of his happy go lucky partner Brendon.Join them on this cat and mouse chase to find the villian before he adds anymore victims to his hit list.But as Josh goes along he begins to suspect that the killer is closer than he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya people! Fic number nine!  
> Whoooooooooo!!!!! Lol
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a murder mystery ever! So try an be nice. I got inspired by a mixture of Brad Pitt's movie 'Allied' and Resident Evil 7: Biohazard.
> 
> Fyi: the killer will sing 'Go Tell Aunt Rhody' throughout this fic because I'm in love with that song. It's awesome that's all to it.
> 
> Anyhoo enjoy!

“What do you see when you look at me?” The shadow man asked. “I don't know what I see, a beast, a monster, maybe just a ball of flesh. Either way I like it, don't you?” He drove with the lights off as he searched for the perfect spot. The late night world seemed to be a land of mystery and wonder. Where anything can happen, good and bad. Mostly bad. Yet the darkness never bothered him in fact he craved it. Needed it like water to wash his body clean in sin because righteousness always seem dirty to him. Like something painfully illogical.

He smiled as he rounded the corner to a huge stretch of land with a lovely oak tree. “I think we found what we’re looking for.” He was overjoyed that he could finally lay it to rest here. While the chase was thrilling. The kill almost too much to bare. It was the resting place that gave him the most excited feeling. For without the best spot, the world couldn't appreciate his masterpiece. Oh how everyone would love to see his artwork just laid out so welcoming. Or should he say accepting of what’s to come after. “I believe I think too much, it really isn't healthy you know. You should do best to remember that alright?” He said sternly because no one should go through life so confused? No maybe the best word is imaginative? No that still isn't right.

He had to laugh because there he was again overthinking things again. And that wasn't why they were there, It was to express creativity on such a dull constrictive place. “Well there’s no time like the present they always say. We better get going.” He jumped out of the truck as he happily hummed to a happy little song. He then opened the passenger side to let out his friend. But when you think about all the time they spent together, they were like best friends. So his best friend was so happy to go he nearly flew away. But the shadow man had the best cure for that. He wrapped him up so pretty to that old oak as he wanted people to see what fun it was to be free yet trapped at the same time. Kinda ironic, yeah that was the perfect name for this piece. The man always tried to name his work otherwise it couldn't be considered finished.

“We all have names friend and I call you ironic!” He was so happy he could barely contain himself. “Sorry but it really is getting late so I'll say my goodbyes now. Don't look so sad I promise to visit. Whenever I meet you again that is. Have fun okay? Do it for me.” He kissed his friend’s lips and got back in his truck. He looked back at him one last time before he drove away. Into the wonderful world shrouded in darkness.

The alarm started blaring and josh really didn't want to get up. It felt like he had just laid down. With an annoying huff he finally reached over to shut it off. Or hit the snooze button more like it.

“Josh it's time to get up babe!” Tyler called from the kitchen. He was busy cooking for them. It was always the same routine between them. Tyler got up early while Josh slept in. Josh always hit snooze and Tyler always woke him up too soon. “Josh!” Tyler yelled as he yanked the covers off him. Josh just put his pillow over his head.

“Come on Ty, it's my day off. Can't I at least sleep til noon?” Josh muffled through the fabric.

“Josh it’s two in the afternoon! I've been up all morning by myself and I want you up to spend at least some of your off day together!” Tyler huffed as he walked to yank the pillow from his face. He then bent down and put his tongue in Josh’s ear.

“Damn it Tyler that's gross!” Josh squirmed as he sat up to wipe his ear. Tyler just giggled as he sat on his lap.

“Stop acting like you don't like my tongue all over you.” Tyler teased as he hugged Josh close. Josh merely smiled his same old cute smile. The smile that made Tyler’s heart melt all the time. They kissed softly, but quickly turned it more passionate. “No you don't mister, I'm not gonna spend another one of your off days having sex.” Tyler protested as he pushed him back.

“But you love having sex all day.” Josh joked as he kissed his neck. Tyler moaned involuntarily. He then pushed him back again.

“No Josh! We barely spend time together since you're working all the time! And then when you’re off you always trick me into sex just so you can rest in bed all day.” He pouted and crossed his arms. He was fed up with this cycle. “It's like you don't even care enough about me to try and make an effort.” Tyler could feel the tears start to fall.

“Alright, alright. Don't go crying on me Ty. You know I love you, I've just been really tired is all sorry.” Josh hugged him close. “And that sexy ass of yours doesn't hurt either.” He joked as he got hit with a pillow.

“Why did I even marry you Josh Dun!” Tyler said annoyed as he got up.

“Because you love me.” Josh replied as he got up to go to the bathroom. Tyler just followed him and leaned in the doorway.

“And why do I love you?” Tyler asked as he watched Josh brush his teeth and wash his face.

“Because I'm so awesome you couldn't help but fall for me.” Josh smiled at his now clean reflection.

“How bout no.” Tyler giggled as he watched Josh face drop.

“How bout I make you take that back!” Josh stood nose to nose with Tyler. They glared at each other in silence. Josh then crashes his lips into Tyler. They made out with heat as Josh carried Tyler back to bed. He took off his shirt and kissed his chest. Tyler moaned and wrapped his legs Josh while he grinded against him. “ Oh Tyler you don't know how bad I want you all the time. You're like a drug the way you have me feigning for you.” Josh whispered in his ear as he slide his hand in his pants. Tyler shivered at his touch as he bit his lip. Josh began to jerk him off slowly as he enjoyed the long streams of moans that followed.

Josh cell suddenly rang. And he didn't want to answer it, not now. He continued jerking his husband off as he kissed him all over.

“Josh it could be work calling.” Tyler moaned as he tried to nudge him to pick it up. Josh merely pinned his hands to the bed as he picked up his pace. “B-but Josh...oh it c-could be important.” He moaned again.

“It can wait Ty, just let me get a quickie in first.” Josh moaned into his neck as he felt his dick twitch at Tyler’s voice. It was always so powerful, yet his moans were so soft that it sent tingles through Josh’s body. His cell stopped ringing. “See it was nothing.” He said as he took off Tyler’s pants. Tyler blushed as Josh went down to lick his member up and down. He then took him all in his mouth as his lover gave out loud moans.

Josh’s cell began to ring again. “S-see y-you need to answer your….oh my….y-your phone.” Tyler tried as his fingers ran through Josh’s fluffy pink hair. He merely picked up his pace in protest to leaving him now. “J-josh!” Tyler gripped his hair hard as he began to slowly pump his cock in and out of his mouth. Josh moaned in response as he held Tyler’s thighs apart.

Suddenly there was a loud banging coming from the door as the bell rang non-stop. “Oh for fucks sake!” Josh jumped up in annoyance at all these interruptions. He knew only one man could be behind it. He gritted his teeth as he stormed his way to the door.

“Bren what the hell do you want!?” Josh growled as he swung the door open. There stood his partner with brown eyes, one of his silly flashy suits and that dumb hair cut. It looked like a damn mountain sitting on top of his enormous forehead. Non other than Brendon Boyd Urie.

“Well that's a nice way to greet a friend.” Brendon snapped as he just strolled inside. “Sorry if I came at a bad time.” He giggled as he eyed Josh’s obvious boner.

“Oh hey Brendon nice of you to stop by. Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Tyler said politely as he walked out of their bedroom fully dressed again.

“Why hello Tyler, you're looking lovely today as always. And yes I'd love a dr-” Brendon’s casual demeanor was cut short by Josh yanking him by the arm.

“Don't bother, actually Bren was just leaving!” Josh chimed in as he lead his so called friend back towards the exit.

“Hey hey hey! Josh I came on official business!” Brendon protested as he tried to wiggle out of his grip. He was then pushed against the wall.

“You got exactly two minutes to talk before I throw you out. So it better be good enough to disturb my off day.” Josh glared at him. He knew Brendon’s games and he’d sometime butt in on their time because he knew Tyler was too nice to tell him to get the hell out. 

“Look I knew you’d be interested so I told the chief that we’d take the case.” Brendon huffed as he fixed his suit.

“What case Bren? And can't this wait til tomorrow?” Josh questioned as he’d rather not begin another case especially after just recently closing one the day before.

“No it can't wait. Josh they found another body this morning with the same m.o as the others. So this makes thirteen already.” Brendon informed him. Josh knew that as much as he’d rather stay home and make love to his husband, he needed to catch this killer.

“I'll be ready in twenty. Now sit down and wait for me.” Josh said before he rushed to Tyler. “I'm sorry Ty but-”

“Work comes first I understand. Don't worry I'll find something to do with my time. Now go get dressed.” Tyler giggled as he pushed Josh towards the bedroom. 

“ You’re the best.I'll make it up to you Ty I promise.” Josh kissed Tyler before running to the room.

“You better.” Tyler called as he went back to the living room to keep Brendon company.

“Oh and you might wanna fix your little problem while you’re back there. I can't have you at a crime scene with a major hard on!” Brendon yelled as he sat down. Josh just yelled and slammed their bedroom door in response. Brendon merely laughed as Tyler couldn't help giggling along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look into the lastest murder.
> 
> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya readers! Chapter two is here!!!  
> I'm super happy to try this. Hopefully I don't disapoint.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo Enjoy!

They pulled up to the park amongst all the commotion. Cops were everywhere scanning for evidence as well as keeping the bystanders and reporters behind the line. Josh and Brendon got out of the car and walked towards the crowd. Well Josh walked while Brendon strutted like he was on a fashion runway.

“Do you mind being professional for once?” Josh asked sarcastically.

“Well I can't help it if the camera loves me.” Brendon joked as he fixed his hair. Josh glared at him growling in response. “I mean yes, professional as always Detective Dun.” He corrected as he made a beeline towards the body. Brendon beamed when he saw his favorite medical examiner. “Hey Patty my man. How’s it hanging?” He greeted happily.

“It’s Patrick, detective Urine.” Patrick retorted. Brendon laughed at his failed attempt at a diss.

“And it’s pronounced URIE. That’s detective URIE got it now princess?” Brendon smirked as he slid his arm around his shoulders. Patrick blushed deeply at the nick name. “ You like it when daddy compliment his pretty boy don't you?” Brendon whispered in his ear. Sadly Josh still heard it and he so wished he hadn't.

“We’re at work Brendon! Now is not the time.” Patrick whispered back as he checked to make sure no one could hear them. Again Josh was all ears unfortunately.

“Don't worry I like the back and forth cause it keeps the sex interesting.” Brendon winked at him. Josh on the other hand still present and still very disgusted. “I'll let you handle the body cause I got my fill of that gore this morning. I'll go bug the crew for evidence. Have fun you two, but not too much without me.” Brendon stated to them before he strolled away. They merely rolled their eyes in response.

“How can you work with him without wanting to hit him in the face?” Patrick asked annoyed. They slowly walked towards the tree where the man was tied.

“How can you sleep with him without wanting to gag him?” Josh challenged. Patrick embarrassingly turned red as a beet while remaining quiet. “You know what it's best I don't ask. Anyway tell me more about the victim.” Josh quickly added to avoid any awkward conversation. Patrick thankfully cleared his throat and went back to the task at hand.

“Well as you can see there are no defensive wounds. So I suspect that he was either killed or drugged while the face mutilation came post mortem thankfully. But I'll need to do a more thorough examination at the lab.” Patrick provided as he showed Josh the minor details he spotted.

“But if he was already dead then why cut up his face like that?” Josh questioned as he got closer to the bloody corpse. This poor man was tied tightly to the tree trunk. His arms wrapped behind the tree while his legs merely dangled. He had cuts all over his body, but his face was hacked to pieces. Barely even recognizable as a human let alone as his former self. Josh couldn't stand the brutality of this murder. And the boldness to tie him to a tree in a public place where anyone could've witnessed the dumping. One thing for sure he knew the killer was very dangerous as well as illusive.“Did he have any identification on him?” Josh asked even though he had a feeling that the killer wouldn't be that careless.

“Nope. All his pockets were clean detective.” Patrick said regrettably. “Umm do you mind if we take him down now?” He added with a sad look. Josh couldn't get his eyes off this bloody blob of human remains. After all the crime scenes he’s seen these just seemed different…...darker for some reason.

“Yeah….you can get him down.” Josh frowned as he walked away. He had to stop this crazy killer before he escalated. “Hey Patrick, I want his autopsy report on my desk in the morning.” He called over his shoulder.

“Will do detective Dun.” Patrick said while he instructed his team to get the victim down. Josh only waved to let him know he was heard. He couldn't bare to look at the horrible sight any longer. Josh met up with his still happy go lucky partner.

“I like it when you’re demanding Josh. It's a major turn on.” Brendon joked with a growl.

“Bren this isn't one of your stupid games, it's a murder case! Now stop playing around.” Josh snapped harshly. All of the cops within ear shot, turned to look at them. Brendon only stared back at him as his smile faded. The hurt was prevalent in his eyes. “Look I'm sorry, it's just this case is growing fast and we really need to catch this guy. Did they find anything out of place?” Josh sighed as he hated losing his cool especially with his partner. Though hard to believe, Brendon really was his best friend even if he was annoying.

“Well all they found were a few footprints, yet I doubt it's the killer's because this is a popular park.” Brendon answered before heading back towards the car. Josh could tell his demeanour had changed and he was the cause. He slowly followed him to the car.

“Hey Brendon come on I said I was sorry, don't give me the boring official detective Urie bit.” Josh said as they got in the car. Brendon simply started the car in silence. Now Josh really felt bad for snapping at him. While he always seemed to be overly confident, he hated being yelled at. It stemmed from his abusive background. Brendon’s father was always hard on him, making him feel like nothing he did was good enough. He even joined the force just to please him, but when you’re bisexual in a strict homophobic house nothing you do is good enough. It got so bad that Brendon eventually ran away to Josh after being nearly beat to death. Since then, it was just him, Tyler, and Brendon. They were happy and never made Brendon feel left out even til this day. Josh may lose his patience with him every now and again, but he never really seriously insulted him. It was bad because they were almost to the station and he hadn't said a word.

“Bren….please just talk to me.” Josh finally pleaded. Soon they parked into the police department parking garage. Brendon only stared straight and drummed on the steering wheel. His mouth was set in a tight line and he refused to look at him. Josh then pulled his face to his hands and they looked deep each other’s eyes. “Brendon you’ve been my friend forever and you know I can't solve this without you. You may look dumb, but you’re far from it.” Josh joked as he held a pouty Brendon.

“Well first off I'm your BEST friend and second, I love it when you beg for me.” Brendon responded with a huge smile. They laugh as get out and walk inside. Again Brendon does his normal shuffle through the office.

“Josh and Brendon in my office. And would you stop it with that ridiculous walk Brendon!” Dallon groaned at the sight of them. He wasn't a fan of Josh’s crazy hair color choices. And he just wasn't a fan of Brendon altogether.

“Sorry chief, but the wiggle is built in.” Brendon winks as he sits down on the edge of his desk. While Josh sat in one of the guest chairs.

“Off the desk Bren!” Dallon slapped him upside his head. Sometimes he’d have to treat him more like a dog then a detective.

“Hey hey hey watch the hair chief.” Brendon huffed as he combed his fingers through his hair for the hundredth time today. He then sat next to Josh. Dallon only rolled his eyes as he sat on his desk. He was already used to his silly antics.

“Okay seeing how I got you two on this case, I don't want any screw ups BRENDON!” Dallon stared straight at him to get his point across.

“HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO-” Josh covered Brendon’s mouth before he could get them into any serious trouble.

“Yes sir chief we promise that we will do everything by the book. And if that was all may we be excused now?” Josh smiled as he lead his partner out the door. Dallon just smiled and waved them out of his office. While they could be a little rash at times, he knew they were good at their jobs.

“Who does that fucking prick think he is assuming I, Detective Brendon Boyd Urie would screw up on an important case such as this!” He huffed as they sat down at their desks. “And he even messed up my hair. I had it perfect this morning.” Brendon tried to fix it in his desk mirror.

“Well that prick is our boss. And you have had your share of not so stellar actions during cases Bren.” Josh said as he looked through the pile of files on his desk of all the past victims. “And your hair is likely to fall out if you keep playing in it like that.” He added, sipping his red bull. 

“Well those weren't important and this it.” Brendon countered while immediately dropping his hands from his hair. Josh giggled because though he would never admit it, he knew Brendon could be so gullible when it came to him. “You know what screw you!” He said annoyed, snatching some of the files to look through. He hated falling for Josh’s little pranks.

They read through all the files. And nothing seemed to change. The victims all had their faces hacked to pieces without putting up a fight. No drugs or even odd marks were found that could contribute to their weird behavior. It was almost as if they accepted being killed. Now that was crazy. They also all were found in public places either tied down or posed in some way. Josh couldn't figure it out, but he already felt connected to this sicko. Like each body explained more and more of the killer’s character.

“Josh it's getting late and we haven't found anything new from these files. Maybe we should call it a night until we get that autopsy in the morning.” Brendon yawned. They had went at it for at least six hours. Josh was still looking intently through some files. “Come on Josh let's go get some rest and have a fresh start tomorrow.” Brendon tried to get him to get up from the desk. Josh closed the files and stared at the ceiling

“ But someone else could be dead in the morning.” Josh said as he wiped his face. He had a strong feeling that this killer wouldn't stop.

“And everyone could be alive in the morning.” Brendon sighed as he put his jacket on. “Now come on, I bet Tyler’s got a nice meal for us back at your place.” He joked.

“Yeah...wait who said you’re invited?” Josh questioned while he stood.

“Cause like it or not Tyler loves me. So that means I'm always invited.” Brendon winked at him and giggled. They both walked out laughing. Josh still couldn't shake the feeling that a murder was going to occur that night. But he really hoped he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love silly Brendon?  
> Well I do!
> 
> I'm really gonna do some serious research to make this fic really interesting.
> 
> And by research, I mean bing watch Law and Order Criminal Intent/ SUV and taking notes LMAO.
> 
> Also I saw the behind the scenes of TØP's 'Heavydirtysoul' and I LOVED IT!!!!  
> Fyi: Tyler's dancing is to die for hehe
> 
>  
> 
> Welp comment and let me know if I'm doing alright!  
> Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer strikes again but how long will it take to find his lastest victim?
> 
> Meanwhile Josh enjoys some alone time with Tyler at least for a little while anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya fruit salads!!! ( it's my new nickname for my followers, not as cool as the Clique but just go with it!)
> 
> Here's another chapie and the bad keeps on rolling in! Hehehe
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is nice don't you think?” The shadow man said cheerfully. “Just sitting in the park late at night. Just you, me, and the stars. It's rather romantic” He giggled as he slid his arm around his friend. He heard footsteps coming and he didn't want anyone ruining his fun. So he did the only thing he knew to keep them away. The shadow man pulled his special friend in for a kiss. It was kinda messy because she was filthy, but he liked it that way.

The steps came from a man walking his dog. He instantly blushed when he caught sight of the couple making out hard on the bench. He was sure they’d have sex any minute and he wanted nothing to do with it. So he quickly past with his head down.

“People are such prudes.” The shadow man giggled as he licked his lips. “I was sure he was gonna have a heart attack. Or maybe he wanted to join us, but chickened out.” He laughed hard. His mind was swimming as he stared at the stars above. They always made him feel so important. Like they shine just for him. The mystery man sighed in content at that idea. “Sorry if I'm not talking much tonight sweetie. It's just….I don't want it to end…..heh maybe if we stop talking then we can get frozen in this moment forever.” He said enthusiastically. 

“But…..life doesn't work that way does it?” He looked hurt because reality was always so cruel. “But wait….we can live in fantasy until the end of time!” He perked up as he stood up. “That will be your new name….Timeless!” The man beamed brightly under the stars. It soon began raining down on them. “See they like the name too!” He cheered as he played in the puddles.

The shadow man felt like a kid again as he laughed happily in the storm. Well like they say you have to endure the rain before you get the rainbow. “You never looked so pretty.” He smiled as he kneeled in front of her. “Well I gotta go now….don't worry we will always have this night together.” The man then stood up and looked at the stars one more time. “Hey you guys take good care of my friend. She’s special okay?” But he knew they’d never hurt his friends at least not on purpose.

He breathed the rainy dirt in deeply. It was all too perfect and he wanted every little detail to stay burnt in his brain. “Go tell Aunt Rhody.” He walked quietly in the park. “Go tell Aunt Rhody.” He skipped by the fountain. “That everybody’s…...dead!” He chuckled to himself as he climbed in his truck and drove away.

Josh shifted in his sleep. He felt something wet on his neck. Not to mention that his chest felt heavy. He began to wake up to find Tyler sitting on him. “W-what’s wrong Ty?” Josh asked groggily.

“You got me all in the mood earlier. Then you had to work all day. But now that I got you here then maybe you can finish what you started…..unless you wanna just go back to sleep?” Tyler teased as he bit his lip.

“Baby I had a long day….” Josh sighed as he sat up.

“Please Joshie….I mean if it wasn't for that stupid maniac killing people you could've stayed with me today.” Tyler whined as he pouted while combing his fingers through Josh’s hair.

“Ty……” Josh rubbed his face and looked at the time. “Sweetie it's three o’clock in the morning. Can't we have a rain check for later in the morning?” He tried to compromise.

“You already rain checked me for work and I get that. But then you brought Brendon home last night so we surely couldn't do it then unless you wanted an audience.” Tyler huffed as he crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

“But I thought you liked Brendon?” Josh inquired trying to hold back his giggle at Tyler’s cute angry face.

“Oh I love Brendon, we’re the only family he really has and I value that truly. But….we just don't spend that much time together lately. And after you left for work yesterday, I got to thinking…..like what if something happened to you while you’re chasing this dangerous killer. And you barely even have time for me!.....I can't live with that Josh. So I don't care if we spend all day in bed just so long as I'm with you….I love you.” Tyler cried while holding his husband close.

“I love you too Tyler…” Josh kissed him. Their lips seemed like they were made for each other. The kiss deepened while hands felt all over each other’s torso. Lips and tongues explored necks. This felt different from their usual times. It was like their first time all over again.

Josh slide Tyler’s shirt off. He continued to kiss down his neck towards his nipples. He held him tight in his hands. Josh wanted Tyler to understand that he didn't want to lose him just as much as he didn't want to lose him if not more. Tyler moaned while he stared down at Josh. He watched him lick at his nipples slowly while letting his hand dip into his pants.

“Oh….j-joshie!” Tyler panted as Josh began jerking him slowly while licking back up towards his lips. He started moving his hips to help pump his cock faster in Josh’s hand. Tyler closed his eyes and moaned while enjoying the feelings. He started leaking pre-cum as he grinded faster.

Suddenly Josh removed his hand. Tyler whined at the lost of friction. Before he knew it Josh rolled on top of him and took off his pants. Tyler bit his lip as he rubbed his hubby’s muscular chest. He then slid his hands further until he was taking his shorts off as well. They shared more kisses while Josh gently rubbed his fingers against Tyler’s entrance. He instantly shivered at his touch.

“Do you want lube or my tongue?” Josh whispered in his ear. His fingers continued their gentle rotations.

“Ah I want your tongue baby please.” Tyler moaned while holding him close. Josh grinned before dipping down between his legs. He then shoved his tongue deep inside. Tyler made a high pitched squeak at the sudden assault. Josh giggled as he spread his cheeks and licked at his hole more sloppily. Saliva went all over as Tyler panted and grinded against his tongue.

Josh figured he was ready so he sat up and lined himself up with his hole. He rubbed his tip in the sticky mess for added lube before plunging in. Tyler sighed deeply when he slid in until he was balls deep. He always loved the feeling of being full of Josh. He then wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled him down for a kiss. Josh started off with a slow pace to make sure that Tyler was opened up enough to go harder. They took it slow for a while before Tyler couldn't take it anymore.

“J-joshie I need you to speed this up or we’re gonna be at it all night…..a-and you have work in the morning.” Tyler moaned while gripping his back. Josh merely smiled before he pulled out only to slam back inside. “Son of a BITCH! Don't stop!” Tyler gritted his teeth as he met his thrusts. Josh nibbled his neck and scratched his thighs. Tyler was moaning and mumbling like an idiot. They were in bliss.

The sound of groans, moans, and squeaks filled the air. While licks, scratches, and kisses warmed up each other's bodies in the dark. It seemed like minutes melded into hours as they went along.

“F-fuck Ty I'm close.” Josh panted as he kept up his pace.

“N-no I don't wanna stop yet baby please….j-just a little longer.” Tyler whined while he gripped his back tighter. And while Josh loved to go into overtime it was already late and getting latter. So he resorted to his only means to end this quickly. Josh suddenly started ramming straight into Tyler’s prostate. He moaned loud as he let his head sink down into the pillows. It wasn't long before he was exploding cum between them both as he yelled Josh’s name. Shortly Josh followed after with just as much enthusiasm.

“Y-you…..fucking cheater!” Tyler panted as he tried to come down from such a quick orgasm.

“S-sorry but I need some sleep. A-and I doubt you were gonna let up anytime soon so I kinda moved things along.” Josh giggled out of breath while rolling off of him. 

“Well you still owe me and no quickie next time.” Tyler huffed at him. Josh looked at the time and it was nearly five in the morning.

“Dude you call a TWO HOUR session a damn quickie!?” Josh gasped. Tyler just laughed at him and kissed him before snuggling him. Josh smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.

“Josh.”

Josh mumbled but stayed asleep.

“Oh Joshie it's time to wake up.”

“No Ty, just give me another hour.” Josh groaned as he turned on his stomach and gripped his pillow.

“Fine you rest and I'll get fucked by that sexy beast Brendon.”

“Yeah I'll sleep and you…” Josh then jumped up. “THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH BRENDON!?” He screamed as he tried to focus. Josh heard laughing and turned his head to find Mr. Big Forehead himself laying next to him.

“Well good morning sleeping beauty.” Brendon winked at him from his lounging position on the bed.

“Tyler what did I tell you about letting Brendon in our bedroom!?” Josh yelled annoyed. Tyler came running in to find them in bed.

“Tyler it's not what you think! Josh forced me!” Brendon gasped while pulling up the blankets to cover himself as if he was naked. Josh rolled his eyes and hit him with a pillow. Brendon only laughed.

“Brendon get outta there. And you said you were only gonna wake him up for me.” Tyler scolded as he pulled him off the bed.

“And you believed this CLOWN!” Josh snapped. How can his husband be so trusting when it came to Brendon.

“What you looked so cute that I couldn't help jumping in bed with you.” Brendon joked. He couldn't stop laughing his ass off.

“Sorry baby I'll get him out. And you can get ready for work.” Tyler apologized as he pushed Brendon towards the door.

“W-wait...I just got one last question!” Brendon protested while Tyler was pushing him. He then stopped.

“What is it now Bren?” Josh asked skeptical that it was just another joke coming.

“Since when did you sleep commando?” Brendon smirked while flicking his eyebrows at him. Yup same old goofy Brendon never fails.

“OUT!” Josh yelled as he blushed deeply and pointed to the door. Tyler quickly pushed him out. He flashed a regretful smile before he closed the door behind them. They both giggled at his embarrassment. “I CAN HEAR YOU TWO YOU KNOW AND IT'S NOT FUNNY!” He screamed through the door. They ran from the door to laughing harder. Josh just sighed as he got up to take a shower. “When did I become the father of the IDIOTS” Josh groaned to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what ya think?
> 
> I'm trying to balance the crazy out with the silly. Do you think it's working or should I stop?
> 
> Comments really help me keep going so please try and leave something. Also kudos wouldn't hurt either. Lol
> 
> Til we meet again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Josh's dissmay they find a new victim. 
> 
> While the killer could be escalating. That slight change could also put the detectives closer on their trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FRUITOPIANS! Lol I'm gonna make a new world for my fruit babies. You guys just watch.
> 
> Anyway, with my plan for world domenation aside. This is a new and long chapie for you guys. Sorry it took so long, but I keep zoning out. It really makes writing hard. LMAO
> 
> Enjoy!

Josh and Brendon strolled inside the office. It was pretty busy with officers and detectives running around. The usual sight. They finally made it to their desks. Everything looked as it was left the night before.

“ I told Patrick that I wanted that report on my desk. It's almost noon, he should've been done by now.” Josh huffed as he plopped down in his chair. Brendon hopped on top of Josh’s desk.

“Aw come on. You should cut old Trick some slack. You never know he could've had a long night.” Brendon suggested while he swung his legs. Josh thought maybe he was being a bit hasty. Patrick never kept him waiting before. Plus everyone’s entitled to an off day every once in awhile. For once his juvenile partner could actually be reasonable. “And F.Y.I he DID have a long night.” Brendon winked with a giggle. On second thought this was Brendon we were talking about.

“Look I'll just call down to the lab before you feel the need to share anymore.” Josh rolled his eyes while dialing their extension. The phone started to ring.

“Well now that you brought it up-” Josh quickly covered Brendon’s mouth. He gave him a warning glare as he awaited for someone to answer the phone. The last thing he wanted was to listen to crude stories of Brendon’s crazy sexual encounters. Soon it went to the automated voicemail.

“That's strange no one picked up. There’s always at least an intern or something to answer calls.” Josh hung up the phone. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

“Don't stress so much. You’ll end up with those nasty wrinkles on your forehead. I'll call his cell.” Brendon smirked as he used his personal cell phone to call him. He couldn't help making a show of it. All just to insinuate that he was sleeping with him.

At that moment Patrick came running towards their desk. “S-sorry I'm late but-” Patrick was interrupted by his cell ringing.

-And touch me like you never,  
And push me like you never, And touch me like you never,  
Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore-

Patrick’s face turned bright red as he fumbled with his phone to put it on vibrate. Brendon merely smirked in amusement. Josh on the other hand froze in disgust.

“I-I…..I can explain!” Patrick gasped.

“Oh please DO!” Brendon looked very intrigued. He couldn't wait to hear this.

“OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T” Josh demanded as he stood up hastily. This was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. Dallon came rushing in with a swarm of reporters behind him.

“Please we will set up a press conference in due time. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Dallon told them as he instructed the officers to escort the reporters out. They griped and groaned in the process. Dallon sighed before glancing over at Josh and Brendon. “What are you two still doing here when there’s a another victim!” He demanded to know.

“WHAT!? WHERE?” Josh and Brendon yelled in unison. This was not good, the counter just went up to fourteen. After taking about a month break, it's like he picked up with a body per night. Josh knew too well that when killers go on a random killing spree that could only mean one thing. And that was that they were growing unstable. Not like a murderer is stable in the first place, but you get the gist. 

“Well twins its at the Wabush park. If you ACTUALLY answered your work cell’s then you’d know that! Now all of you get going!” Dallon groaned at them. Does he really work with such incompetence? 

“On it chief!” Josh grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

“Ay ay mon capitaine!” Brendon saluted before following Josh.Yeah he was dealing with incompetence here. Patrick was on his way out behind them too.

“Hey Patrick let me ask you something.” Dallon put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Yes sir?” Patrick was confused cause it was rare Dallon asked him anything. But he was willing to answer anything within reason.

“Why ‘Fifty Shades Darker’? I mean Halsey’s cool, but that movie really sucked dude.” Dallon told him as he tried to hold back his giggles. Patrick turned cherry red this time and ran out of the office in embarrassment. Dallon burst out laughing. For the look on his face that joke was totally worth it.

________________

Wabush park, part of the ritzy side of town. The birthplace for the prestigious and pretentious. Where houses look more like mansions. Where the high class reside and anyone else better have a damn good reason for passing through. Josh figured a murder should suffice as a good excuse. 

When they pulled up on the scene it was flooded with people. Officers, reporters, as well as bystanders. Why people wanted to view crime scenes was beyond them. Brendon would rather do a list of other things over seeing dead bodies. Josh was just fed up with this maniac and wanted him or her caught for the protection of the citizens.

“Uhh I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that SHE’S our victim.” Brendon frowned in disgust. 

“No Bren, I'm sure she was going for the ‘cut up to bloody shreds’ look!” Josh groaned at his partner’s horrible placed sarcasm.

“Hey guys sorry I'm late. It was a lot of traffic getting here.” Patrick panted as he sat down his case of medical tools. He handed them each a pair of latex gloves.

“Don't sweat it. We just got here too.” Josh shrugged off as he slide his gloves on. He then went to take a closer look at the body.

“Yeah Anastasia, daddy won't punish you for your tardiness.” Brendon joked while flexing his fingers inside the gloves. For some reason he was always fascinated by the sound latex gloves made.

“Look Brendon-” Patrick huffed angrily while trying to hide his embarrassment.

“That's Mr. Christian Grey to you. Or do you prefer Master? All of which I'm TOTALLY fine with.” Brendon interrupted while slipping his arm around Patrick. He scowled and gritted his teeth. Brendon’s face lit up as he knew how easy it was to get under his skin. And he enjoyed doing it. Pushing his buttons was his second favorite pastime. While the first being annoying the hell out of Josh of course.

Patrick grabbed Brendon by the collar. Enough was enough. Brendon pushed him away. No one and he means NO ONE messes up his suit. Soon a little scuffle between them broke out.

“Hey now cut it out you two!” Josh yanked them apart. “We are at a crime scene in front of fellow investigators not to mention THE MEDIA! Now you better act professional before I kill you both!” He whispered while holding them apart.

“Since SOME people can't take a joke. I’m gonna go scan the area for clues. You two have fun with Bloody Mary over there.” Brendon rolled his eyes while fixing his clothes. Josh only sighed at the sheer pettiness of his partner.

“Well I'd laugh if it was actually FUNNY!” Patrick retorted angrily. He may look like naive and docile, but he wasn't a pushover. Patrick didn't like to take crap from no one and he’d be damned if he let Brendon try and get over on him just because they were close. “I have work to do. Excuse me JOSH!” Patrick emphasized Josh’s name as he pushed past Brendon.

Brendon mocked Patrick while making funny faces as he went in the opposite direction. Josh stood there wondering if this is what parenting was like. Either way those two knuckle heads were a handful.

“So did you find anything out of place yet?” Josh asked while walking back towards the victim. Sure he’s seen his share of dead bodies, but it was nothing compared to an expert’s touch on things. Patrick was like an artist with his delicate touch and a magician how he found everything out of something that others would deem insignificant. It was amazing to watch him work. Yeah Patrick was just the expert Josh needed to help him on this case.

“Well it appears that she has a cervical fracture.” Patrick turned to him while reaching in his bag for more tools.

“Ummm a what?” Josh was lost when it came to anatomy.

“A broken neck detective. And judging from the bruising on her neck. That must've been the way they immobilized her.” Patrick answered him as he gazed at the injury through a magnifying glass. “Sadly it looks like it wasn't enough to kill her right away. So when they started cutting into her face. I'm sure she must've felt it before it eventually killed her.” Patrick added as he took a closer look at her face or what was left of it anyway.

Josh scowled as he didn't like this new level of violence. Not one bit. “Well you guys keep working and I'll see if Bren’s got anything on his end.” Patrick nodded in response while his team went at it. “Hey Brendon, you got any leads yet?” He asked once he made it towards him.

“Well I think we’re onto something. This gentleman here….umm Mr. Anderson actually saw the killer with our victim last night.” Brendon informed him. Josh couldn't believe it. A witness put them that much more closer to catching this lunatic.

“R-really! Uh sir please tell me what did you see exactly.” Josh had to calm down if he wanted to get the best testimony from him.

“Um well I just saw some young couple kissing on that bench. I was walking my dog. To be honest it was so dark and I'm not the type to pry. So I kept my head down. It wasn't until this morning when I saw all the people that I thought it might be connected.” The older male told them. Josh sighed because their witness may have seen the killer, but it was a chance that he saw someone else.

“Well what makes you think that what you saw could be connected. I mean do you recognize the victim at all.” Brendon asked while recording everything in his notepad.

“No, but while whoever that was tried to make it seem like they were a loving couple. It was just some eerie aura about it. Like they didn't really belong around here.I'm sorry it's hard to explain.” Mr. Anderson replied. Josh could understand the feeling because he felt the same when they saw the first victim cut up like that. It was just so strange. Different, scary even. So eerie would be the appropriate word for this killer. “Oh and while my little Kenny here was doing his business a ways down the trail. I heard them whistling some strange tune.” He added while petting his dog.

“So I take it you don't know the tune he or she was whistling?” Brendon tried to refrain from coming acrossing as condescending. Yet it was hard when from his experiences, the snobby people of this area all thought a like. Anything new or different from their usual was deemed strange, suspicious, and strongly prohibited. His father was the same way.

While Brendon didn't agree with a potential murderer, he still wasn't gonna condemn anyone over a SONG. “Thank you sir. Here’s our card we’ll call you if we need anything. Or you can call us if you think of any other clues.” Brendon smiled while reciting the usual detective speech. Which was code for ‘I‘m done talking to you now’. He then turned away to walk back towards the car. 

“Thank you.” Josh smiled at the man before following behind him. “ Dude I get how you feel but he might have some kinda lead with this song. I mean it could be the killer’s tell tale sign or something.” He said once he caught up with Brendon. Josh could always tell when his partner was upset. He would suddenly go quiet and seeing how that rarely happens, it could only mean he’s upset about something.

“And it could be NOTHING! I mean these people only want something to gossip about. LOOK! A woman is dead and they're all packed together like it's a fucking circus!” Brendon gestured towards the crowds. “They don't care at all! And as for that geezer over there he looks like he’ll have anyone who doesn't ‘fit in here’ arrested! My old man’s the same way. People like them aren't interested with what’s right, but what is socially accepted!” He was fed up and just wanted to go as soon as possible. Brendon got into the car.

“I know how they can be, but don't pass up on information just because of the bias views of a witness.” Josh got in while texting Patrick to let him know they were leaving. Also to meet them back at his lab with more details. Brendon groaned and started the car. They drove in silence. Josh knew deep down that whatever that song was it could have a major meaning to the killer. And that alone made it important. So with Brendon’s hurt feelings aside, he knew they were making some lead way no matter how small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so hmmmm.... I don't know what to say. Let me see.
> 
> *thinks dramatically*
> 
> Gerald the piñata is the shit! (^~^)  
> That's it. Hehehe
> 
> Comment and kudos.
> 
> Don't worry, I won't ditch you guys at a P!ATD concert!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives head back to the lab to see if Patrick can give them any leads on who the victim's identies are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from the Fruity side! LMAO
> 
> Anyway I'm trying to keep this writing mojo going. So here's chapie 5! It's half serious, half humor. That way you don't get an overload of either.
> 
> Warning: Silly Brendon ahead heheh
> 
> Enjoy!

Brendon wouldn't stop complaining about how the rich snobs were all assholes. So Josh did the only thing he could to shut him up. He stuck a sucker in his mouth. They were headed down to the lab to get the autopsy reports from Patrick.

“I'm not a child you know. Candy doesn't fix everything.” Brendon huffed while occasionally licking the sucker.

“Then give it back.” Josh suggested with his hand out.

“No! It's my sucker. Get your own.” Brendon popped it in his mouth. Josh only giggled to himself. While this man acts like a such a brat, he hopes he never grows up. People like that seem to make this dark world a little brighter.

They finally walked in to find Patrick working on their current victim and jamming to his headphones.

“You can sleep with the fishes. There’s no room for you here. There’s no room for you here.” Patrick sang aloud while clipping her fingernails to test for evidence.

“Hey Patrick, what did you find?” Josh asked when they saw him.

“Wrap your teeth around the pavement. ‘Cause your body’s a message. Send my regards to Hell.” Patrick continued to sing. He was in his own domain down in the lab.

“Hey Patrick did you hear me?” Josh said louder. Maybe if he yelled he’d be able to hear him over his music. It also didn't help that his back was turned to them.

“Fall upon your knees, sing: This is my body and soul here. Crawl, and beg, and plead sing: You got the power and control. Don't pin it all on me. Don't pin it all me!” Patrick sang louder and started to dance around.

Brendon was officially fed up with the show. So its was time he got unplugged. “Patty enough already damn!” He groaned after he ripped out Patrick’s headphones.

“Oh...ummm s-sorry guys I didn't hear you come in.” Patrick embarrassingly apologized. Brendon rolled his eyes and huffed at the blond. “Y-you see it's this cool band called Bastille and I-”

“Yeah, yeah Patrick. Not to be rude, but we can talk music later. Right now we have a case to solve remember?” Josh interjected. He wasn't really in the mood to hear about the latest rock bands.

“Yes work first, play later.” Patrick cleared his throat to resume the task at hand. He took them to the other part of the lab with their other victim. “Well this is Mr. John Doe. We found enough liquor to cause alcohol poisoning.” He read from his files.

“Is it possible that he was just some homeless guy?” Josh inquired while inspecting the man’s build.

“No I doubt it. The clothes he was found in were pretty expensive threads. Also we found traces of GHB or ecstasy in his system.” Patrick informed them.

“Why would they get the guy overly drunk then turn around drug him? I mean it seemed like over kill if you ask me.” Brendon stated while carelessly sucking on his lollipop.

“Well that's some fine detective work Kojack, but our examination showed that his liver was totally fried. And that only happens over time of heavy drinking. So we suspect that the high levels of liquor was of his own doing. The GHB came from the killer.” Patrick continued. Brendon just rolled his eyes and continued sucking his sucker.

“Hmm so our vic liked to drink. So after we identify him. Maybe someone could place him at a bar or club the night of his murder.” Josh said hopefully. This could certainly lead them somewhere.

“Well there could be a problem with that. With the obvious being his face is hacked beyond recognition. And the not so obvious is that John Doe here had not only all his teeth removed, but his fingerprints burnt off. The killer went through a lot of trouble to make sure this guy stayed anonymous.” Patrick sighed in defeat.

“But all is not lost. This guy knows police medical procedures enough to know how to keep us from identifying him. Possibly he was close to the killer and that's why he’s covering his tracks so well.” Josh offered. He was trying hard to get in this psycho's head. Only then will they catch him.

“But Josh anyone can pick that up over the internet. Besides if you remember the other case files, our killer likes to take extra care with the mutilation for every odd numbered victim. And he was number thirteen. So this guy could easily just be a stranger to the killer.” Brendon challenged his partner’s theories. Josh had to admit he was right about that. Which was kinda scary seeing how he rarely make good deductions such as that.

“Maybe you should keep suckers on hand. They seem to help your brain actually function.” Patrick joked as he put the sheet over the victim. Josh couldn't help laughing at him as well.

“Ha ha. Very funny. Now can we please get back to the dead people on the tables.” Brendon groaned in annoyance. Josh smirked because Brendon was overly sensitive. Especially when he was the butt of the joke instead of him making them like usual.

“I know, I know. Just having a little fun.” Patrick playfully stuck his tongue out at Brendon. He couldn't hide his blush as he smirked while eating his sucker. Brendon felt that Patrick was always so serious all the time. So when he could get him out of his shell he was happy. They really made a cute couple, weird but still cute.

“Alright you two lovebirds back to the case.” Josh stepped in to get their attention. They agreed and got back to work.

“Alright well I just started on this young woman, but so far she still has her fingerprints and her teeth. Well what's left of them anyway.” Patrick said with slight disdain.

“What do you mean what's left of them?” Josh was confused. Either the killer took her teeth or not, why do it half way?

“Well what I mean is that her teeth are rotten to the core. She had high levels of heroin in her system. So if I was gonna guess I’d say she was either an escort or prostitute.” Patrick replied while gazing at the preliminary reports. 

“Whoa wait til those fabulous people find out the killer dumped a hooker in their fancy park.” Brendon snickered smugly. He knew that this little piece of information would surely be too much for those bastards to handle. And in that Brendon took great joy.

“Brendon regardless of this poor girl’s profession, she didn't deserve to be brutalized and dumped like garbage. Have some respect!” Josh reprimanded him. He groaned in response, but he knew he was right. Man did he hate it when Josh was right because he’d never hear the end of it.

“Sorry DADDY I’ll be sure to remember that next time.” Brendon rolled his eyes. “Well you two can mess around with these stiffs. And I’ll go inform the chief of what I figured out on our case so far. See ya later.” He strolled to the elevator. 

“The nerve of him...wait what does he mean HE figured out!? Brendon!” Josh ran after him. Patrick just laughed. Those two were hopeless. He put his headphones back in so he can finish his work.

________________

It was around ten o'clock when Josh made it home.

“Josh you’re home early today. That must mean good news right?” Tyler kissed him and pulled him towards the couch to sit down. He straddled his husband and awaited to hear about his day.

“Not really….we don't really have any leads at this point and time...not to mention there was another victim found today…” Josh frowned. He hated that they were no step closer than when they got their first victim. Josh just sadly rubbed Tyler’s hips. His mind was racing on how they could get ahead of this guy. Would they really have to wait until he killed again? But then that victim would be in the same shape as their John Doe. Seeing as this next potential murder will be an odd number.

“Josh?” Tyler asked as he combed his fingers through his hair to get his attention. He was worried about his lover. “You alright?”

“I'm sorry baby I don't mean to be down but this case...it's just he went so far as the rip out all this man’s teeth and burn off all his prints.” Josh sighed. This all was just to sickening to think about.

“Oh my...what kind of person would do such thing!?” Tyler was disgusted. “B-baby are you sure you wanna continue with this case?” He was even more worried about his husband’s welfare.

“Guys like this don't deserve to be free on streets. And it's my job to make sure they don't. So don't stress too much, I'll be fine.” Josh caressed Tyler’s cheek. They went silent as they stared each other in the eye.

“Yeah I know my Joshie will protect me from all the bad monsters.” Tyler smiled.

“You got that right. Nothing’s gonna harm you not while I'm around.” Josh sat up and kissed him. He never got enough of his pretty boy. The kissing deepened after a short time. Tyler’s fingers tangled into Josh’s curls as he pulled him in closer. Josh moaned in his mouth and they started a slow grind.

“Hey you guys got any beer?” Brendon leaned over the couch to ask. Tyler screamed from the surprise and Josh inadvertently threw him off the couch. 

“THE HELL BREN!? YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!” Josh panted as he held his chest. He really hated surprises. Mainly due to his anxiety issues.

“My bad I didn't wanna intrude, but I couldn't find anything good to drink. So naturally I asked.” Brendon shrugged off as if that was normal. Josh gritted his teeth, but then he remembered Tyler was still on the floor.

“I'm sorry baby you alright?” He asked as he pulled Tyler from the floor.

“Y-yeah just a little bruised.” Tyler replied as he rubbed his sore backside. “How did you even get in here Brendon!?” He questioned angrily.

“Oh I had a spare made like forever ago. For emergencies you know.” Brendon lounged on the couch as if they actually invited him to stay.

“And this is an emergency HOW EXACTLY?” Tyler interrogated. He really wanted to know his excuse for basically breaking and entering.

“I was on my way home, but then got hungry so I decided to come over here.” Brendon thought that would suffice. 

“That's it. GET OUT!” Josh yanked him off the couch by his collar.

“W-wait the real reason I came was because I was lonely. Patrick is busy with his parents. A-and you're my only family. PLEASE Tyler can I stay?” Brendon dropped to his knees and cried on Tyler’s leg. He then hit him with the puppy eyes.

Tyler gave Josh a sad look. Josh shook his head in protest. “Aww Brenny you can stay.” Tyler pulled him to his feet. “Now no more tears okay?” 

“Okay. Thank you Tyler.” Brendon sniffled happily. Josh groaned in annoyance. Why his husband fed into Brendon’s bull was beyond him. 

“And I'm gonna need that key.” Tyler happily held out his hand. Maybe there’s hope for him after all.

“B-but I need it. I mean h-how will I get in?” Brendon whined as he cradled his key.

“Then you’ll knock like a normal visitor would.” Tyler smiled as his hand awaited the key.

“V-visitor!?” Brendon was at a loss for words. When had he been demoted to some common stranger?

“You that thing when you call or knock first. And WE decide if to let you enter or not.” Josh sarcastically answered.

“S-so I'm not family anymore?” Brendon’s heart sank at the thought of being completely alone.

“Of course you’re still family Brendon.” Tyler told him. He then moved closer and kissed him on the mouth. Brendon happily moaned and pulled him in. Josh couldn't believe his eyes. “But even family needs privacy.” He said once they broke for air while dangling the key in his hand. Tyler slide out of Brendon’s hands and put the key in his pocket. “Now let me get you that drink.” Tyler added with a giggle and a wink.

Josh and Brendon stood there with their mouth’s open. “Uh...what just happened here?” Josh wasn't sure who he needed to kill first.

“Tyler wants a REAL man is what that was.” Brendon smirked and dusted off his suit. Josh growled and decided killing Brendon was always the best bet. He then tackled him to the ground.

Tyler giggled to himself in the kitchen as he overheard Brendon screaming. Looks like Josh was keeping his promise to protect him. Even if Brendon wasn't REALLY a monster, he was kind of a pest so Tyler thought it was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can hate a man that's both silly and sexy?
> 
> I mean really?
> 
> Well comments and kudos for your girl pretty please.
> 
> Catch you guys later!

**Author's Note:**

> Well let me know what you think so far or if I should even continue.
> 
> Seeya in the next chapie (maybe lol)
> 
> Comments make my day people!


End file.
